In industrial environments, such as fulfillment centers, need for automation is constantly rising. Robotic devices, programmable logic controllers (PLCs), sorters, etc. have already been in use in fulfillment centers to help automate tasks. With advancement in Internet of Things (IoT), new smart and connected devices are deployed by different vendors in the same environment to automate their respective tasks.
In some cases, devices from different vendors may be deployed in a network operated and owned by an organization, e.g., a local area network (LAN). For example, the devices may communicate with a server computer over the network to perform different functions in an industrial environment. Identifying and authenticating all the devices associated with different vendors in the same environment that are using the same network is both network bandwidth and compute resource intensive. However, without proper identification and authentication of various devices in the environment, the risk of a rogue device gaining access to the network is significant and may increase without the implementation of proper network access control.